


Penny In The Well

by MixterGlacia



Series: Spare Change [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bittersweet, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Phobias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6852538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MixterGlacia/pseuds/MixterGlacia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maine was a tank. Tanks couldn't be afraid of things like drowning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penny In The Well

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting from Tumblr. A different view on the events surrounding Eta and Iota's implantation. Also some former events.  
> ((And yes, I see Wash as an older man XD))

Maine had quite the reputation. Even before he joined the Project, he was known by many names. Tank was a common one, folks thought it was clever. He didn’t care either way, it wash short and not totally derogatory. He did gain plenty of slurs, since he was from the Philippines. He didn’t cause trouble but they bothered him all the same. He wasn’t allowed to be bothered.

He had a reputation to live up to. So admitting to things like that were a no go.

Just like how he had to pretend he didn’t have a phobia of deep water. He didn’t need to object when they assigned him to do a water recovery with the dive team. Nobody would know he chewed the inside of his cheek raw during the mission. It was his secret.

Then, he was introduced to a new Freelancer. He didn’t know that they hired folks above 40. Despite his age, the rookie was definitely young at heart. He liked curly straws and fruit. He’d crack jokes to lighten the mood if a mission went bad. He was the kind of guy that you go to when you felt like shit and just wanted to forget about it.

He liked to help people. He was very observant and remembered things. He’d be the one to go to CT when she was isolating herself. He might not have been good in battle, but he started stitching everyone back together. Made it better. As much as he could do, he did.

A few months in, they moved him to room with Maine. He didn’t mind sharing, the guy didn’t have much. Pictures of cats, and an old skateboard in addition to the normal armor and Kevlar suits. He would chatter a bit, usually telling him about the book he’d been reading. It was nice to have someone that didn’t need him to talk back. The rookie just rolled with it. Maine liked that.

Later, they’d grown even closer. The man had learned “Maine-Speak” (As named by York.) fluently. He was good at supporting Maine, calling out things in his blind spots, that kind of stuff. It wasn’t flawless, but it was better than before. He was comfortable with the older soldier. 

One day, they’d been ordered to work with the dive team again. He should have known that his partner would start recognizing nervous habits. There was a gentle pat on his shoulder. Not a lingering, touchy-feely kind of pat. Just a light thump.

“It’ll be alright.” Was all the rookie said before adjusting his oxygen tank, and leading the way.

 

“It’ll be alright.” He said, weeks later. 

They were curled up on Maine’s bunk, hands tangled together. For an older man that had grown up with a mother that smoked, his voice wasn’t raspy. It made his partner feel safe.

“You can tell me if you want.”

Maine huffed a little. This usually meant something like,  _‘No, Not now’_ or _‘Later’_. It was probably the last guess. They decided to drop the topic, and practice sign language. Carolina wanted them all to learn it. She said it would come in handy some day.

Why did she always have to be right?

 

It was a month after Maine had been shot in the throat. They were teaching him about the AI he was going to receive. Eta, was the name that kept coming up. When wash visited him later, the large man stumbled his way through an explanation as best as he could in his state. His partner smiled gently.

“It’ll be alright.”

 

Alright was not the term he’d use for the first day after he was implanted. Eta kept crying and screaming. He was ready to rip the unit out when he heard a familiar voice cut through the wailing. 

“MAINE!”

He blinked, looking up. When did Wash come in? Then he realized he was squeezing his arm like a vice. He let up a little, but didn’t drop the arm. He needed his support, now more than ever. They went over what was happening, he was handed ice and water. Even though he was talking with Eta, Maine was vividly remembering what his partner told him so often.

“It’ll be alright.”

 

It was alright again. Iota was helping Wash through his own personal demons. Maine was surprised, the rookie always came off as mentally alright to him. Maybe he was hiding too. It wouldn’t be too far off the mark.

With the twin units, they grew even closer. They picked up on things more. Two (or four of you count the AI) minds could make better guesses than one. It was hard to hide from someone that knew you as well as Wash knew Maine.

They’d gotten back from another dive mission. Wash was quieter than normal, in his head and out of it. He was waiting probably. When they got back to their room, Wash turned to look at him.

“How long have you been afraid of drowning?”

He felt the embarrassment creeping up his neck, trying to play it off. He mentally elaborated that he’d never been good at swimming, that was all. He felt a pat on his shoulder again. Looking back, Wash was looking at him. Searching for…something. He smiled after a moment, not pressing the obvious half-lie he’d been fed.

“It’ll be alright. I promise.”

Wash would later realize that he should never make promises.


End file.
